Obcessão
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. O namoro entre Seto e Joey é revelado ao mundo e as reacções não são as melhores. Tanto que Joey acaba por ganhar um inimigo, alguém obcecado por Seto, que vê Joey como um alvo a abater e o quer matar para ficar com Seto. Oneshot.


**Título: **Obsessão

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. O namoro entre Seto e Joey é revelado ao mundo e as reacções não são as melhores. Tanto que Joey acaba por ganhar um inimigo, alguém obcecado por Seto, que vê Joey como um alvo a abater e o quer matar para ficar com Seto. Oneshot.

**Obsessão**

Joey, Yugi e Téa caminharam pela rua e depois viraram à direita, entrando no recinto da Escola Secundária Dominó. Os três sentiram que, ao passarem pelos outros, quase todos se viravam para os ver passar. Os seus olhares não incidam propriamente em Téa ou Yugi, mas sim em Joey. Ao entrarem dentro do edifício da escola, Téa abanou a cabeça.

"Pensei que agora as pessoas já se teriam acostumado com a ideia e já não iam lançar-te tantos olhares, Joey." disse ela.

"Pelo menos agora só estão a cochichar baixinho e a olhar." disse Yugi, tentando mostrar a Joey que o pior tinha passado. "Já não estão a gritar contigo ou a tentarem bater-te."

"Pois, mas de qualquer maneira isto não me anima nada." disse Joey, encolhendo os ombros. "Mesmo nada…"

Há uma semana atrás, uma novidade tinha abalado a cidade Dominó. Aliás, todo o mundo. Tinha sido descoberto o namoro secreto de Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler. Durante três dias seguidos, a noticia não tinha parado de passar na televisão, no rádio, nos jornais e por todo o lado se ouviam pessoas a falar disso. Seto e Joey tinham conseguido manter o namoro em segredo durante seis meses, mas na semana passada um fotógrafo tinha conseguido penetrar as defesas da mansão dos irmãos Kaiba e conseguido fotografar Seto e Joey a beijarem-se na biblioteca da mansão. Logo depois, a noticia rebentou.

Seto e Joey tinham sido perseguidos por jornalistas durante vários dias. Seto tinha contratado seguranças para protegerem Joey, até porque logo depois do relacionamento deles se ter tornado público, muitas pessoas tinham ficado revoltadas. Umas porque era uma relação entre dois rapazes, mas outras porque tinham uma fixação por Seto e não queriam que Joey namorasse com ele. Como resultado, algumas das pessoas mais obcecadas tinham tentado atacar Joey, mas os seguranças tinham conseguido tomar conta da situação.

Agora, uma semana depois, Joey tinha conseguido convencer Seto de que já não precisava dos seguranças. Apesar disso, Joey não se esquecia do que tinha acontecido, também na escola, já que vários colegas seus tinham-no insultado e outros até lhe tinham tentado bater. Mas Joey tinha-se conseguido defender, com a ajuda de Tristan, Duke e até de Téa e Yugi. Quando Seto tinha intervido, ameaçando processar tudo e todos, as tentativas de agressões tinham parado, mas os sussurros e ódios não tinham desaparecido.

Joey, Téa e Yugi caminharam rapidamente até à sua sala de aulas e quando lá entraram Joey ficou agradado por estar vazia. Pelo menos por alguns minutos ia conseguir ter calma, sem ter colegas seus a olhá-lo com desprezo, desconfiança ou inveja. Joey sentou-se numa das secretárias e Téa e Yugi sentaram-se nas secretárias à frente.

"Vais ver que com o tempo as pessoas vão esquecer o assunto e deixar-te a ti e ao Kaiba em paz." disse Téa, virando-se para trás para olhar para Joey. "E depois já podem estar descansados e namorar em paz."

"Isso seria bom, mas não é o que vai acontecer." disse Joey, abanando a cabeça. "O Seto é uma figura pública e por mais que as pessoas comecem a esquecer o assunto, a imprensa vai sempre lembrar-se e andar atrás de nós."

"Pior ainda é que provavelmente vão arranjar noticias falsas." disse Yugi, um pouco preocupado. "Por exemplo, podem dizer que vocês estão separados ou que um está a trair o outro ou que mudarem de namorados… enfim, lê-se coisas dessas todos os dias sobre as pessoas famosas."

"Não é justo." disse Joey, aborrecido. "Tu és o melhor duelista do mundo, Yugi, mas ninguém anda atrás de ti a bisbilhotar o que se passa na tua vida."

"Há uma grande diferença entre ser um bom duelista e entre alguém ser o presidente de uma empresa multimilionária, Joey." disse Yugi, abanando a cabeça.

Por essa altura, alguns colegas de turma entraram pela porta da sala. Vinham a conversar animadamente, mas ao avistarem Joey calaram-se subitamente e lançaram-lhe alguns olhares irritados. Joey não vacilou e lançou-lhes um olhar irritado também, até que os colegas se sentaram nas suas secretárias.

"Não lhes prestes atenção." aconselhou Téa. "A maioria tem inveja porque tu conseguiste conquistar o Kaiba e eles não. Devias sentir-te orgulhoso, porque conseguiste conquistar o coração de uma pessoa tão fria como o Kaiba. Não é para qualquer um."

Joey sorriu perante o comentário de Téa e acenou afirmativamente. Sim, não podia deixar-se ir abaixo por causa dos comentários dos outros. Aliás, ele nunca se tinha deixado ir abaixo e não seria agora que o faria. Enquanto pensava nisto, Seto Kaiba entrou pela porta da sala e quase todos os olhares caíram sobre ele, mas Seto ignorou-os e sentou-se na secretária ao lado de Joey.

"Bom dia, Seto." murmurou Joey.

Seto retirou o seu computador portátil da mala onde o trazia e depois de o colocar em cima da mesa olhou para Joey e sem dizer nada apertou-lhe levemente uma das mãos, voltando de seguida a sua atenção novamente para o seu portátil. Joey sorriu. Seto tinha sempre dificuldade em mostrar os seus sentimentos em público e para Joey, um olhar de reconhecimento e um toque de mãos já era suficiente. Em público, Seto era assim. Em privado, as coisas eram muito diferentes e era a parte privada que Joey mais apreciava, mas sabia que tinha de respeitar a natureza de Seto. Seto não lhe tinha pedido para mudar o seu comportamento por namorarem, por isso Joey também não lhe queria impor que fosse mais aberto em público.

Pouco depois, os restantes alunos chegaram e o professor também. A aula começou e enquanto o professor explicava as coisas e Seto ia registando tudo no seu portátil, Joey deu por si a olhar para Seto, para os seus cabelos castanhos, a sua postura, mas mais do que isso, para o que havia para além daquela máscara de frieza que Seto se impunha a usar. Joey só voltou à realidade quando sentiu algo colidir com a sua cabeça. Olhou para o chão e viu que o que lhe tinha batido na cabeça era uma bola de papel. Apanhou-a e virou-se para trás, para tentar perceber qual dos colegas lhe tinha lançado a bola de papel à cabeça.

Atrás da secretária de Joey sentavam-se apenas meia dúzia de pessoas. Duas jovens de cabelo negro que pareciam estar alheias à aula, uma delas estando a desenhar e a outra a olhar pela janela. Um rapaz de cabelo azul que parecia estar a prestar atenção à aula. Depois estava sentado Tristan, ao lado de Duke e ambos estavam a conversar baixinho. Por fim, Bakura estava sentado não muito longe deles e parecia estar a tomar notas. Joey abanou a cabeça. Tinha a certeza que Tristan não lhe tinha lançado aquela bola de papel, pelo que restavam cinco suspeitos. Joey voltou-se novamente para a frente e desenrolou o papel, para saber se estaria lá algo escrito. E estava.

"**Afasta-te do Kaiba de uma vez por todas. Não és a pessoa indicada para ele. Se não te afastares, vais pagar caro, percebeste? Ficas avisado."**

Joey abanou a cabeça e voltou a enrolar o papel numa bola.

"_Que maravilha, agora até na escola recebo bilhetes com ameaças." pensou Joey, suspirando de seguida. "Será que não são capazes de me deixar em paz? Mas quem terá sido que escreveu este bilhete? No final da aula tenho de perguntar ao Tristan se viu quem foi."_

A aula passou rapidamente e quando a campainha de saída tocou, Joey apressou-se a arrumar as suas coisas e aproximar-se de Tristan para o questionar sobre a bola de papel.

"Atiraram-te uma bola de papel? Não, não vi quem foi, mas também não é nada de especial, Joey." respondeu Tristan, à questão de Joey sobre a bola de papel.

"Pensei que tivesses reparado. Teve de ser alguém perto de ti a mandá-lo."

"Pois, mas não reparei. Estava a conversar com o Duke, por isso também não foi ele. Mas afinal, o que é que a bola de papel tinha de especial?"

"Ah… nada de importante." mentiu Joey.

As aulas seguintes também passaram depressa. Por mais que Joey se quisesse abstrair do que estava escrito na bola de papel, não conseguia. Depois do seu namoro com Seto Kaiba ter-se tornado público, Joey tinha recebido cartas ameaçadoras em sua casa, mas nunca nenhuma ameaça escrita na escola.

"_Se calhar estou a exagerar. O pior já passou. Foi pior tentarem bater-me do que estar agora a recebe um bilhete ameaçador de uma pessoa que é demasiado cobarde para se chegar ao pé de mim e me dizer as coisas cara a cara." pensou Joey._

Na última aula antes do almoço, a professora decidiu que era uma boa altura para mandar fazer um trabalho de pares, que os alunos teriam de entregar no prazo de duas semanas. Depois de anunciar o trabalho, a professora pediu para cada aluno escolher o seu par. Téa apressou-se a pedir a Yugi para ser o seu par e Tristan e Duke acordaram em fazer o trabalho em conjunto. Joey virou-se para a secretária do lado, em que Seto estava sentado, desta vez a escrever no portátil sobre um assunto da Kaiba Corporation e não da aula.

"Ficas comigo como par?" perguntou Joey.

"Obviamente que sim." respondeu Seto, sem retirar os olhos do ecrã do portátil. "Não te ia deixar fazer o trabalho com mais ninguém."

Joey sorriu e abanou a cabeça. Seto era bastante possessivo e isso ele não tinha qualquer vergonha em mostrar em público. Não que Joey quisesse fazer o trabalho com mais ninguém. Yugi era aplicado, mas era mais divertido fazer o trabalho com Seto. Da última vez que tinham feito um trabalho juntos, tinham acabado na cama de Seto, depois de se terem zangado por ideias opostas no trabalho, começado a brigar e finalmente feito as pazes, deixando o trabalho esquecido para mais tarde.

"Já todos escolheram pares?" perguntou a professora. Perante os acenos de cabeça, a professora continuou. "Muito bem. Agora não se esqueçam que só têm duas semanas para o fazer e nem mais um dia."

Enquanto a professora continuava a falar do trabalho, Joey decidiu anotar os temas que poderiam ser desenvolvidos, se bem que Joey tinha a certeza que Seto também os estaria a apontar e provavelmente ia decorá-los e nem precisava de mais tarde ver o que tinha escrito. Nos lugares do fundo da sala, Tristan e Duke tinham voltado a falar baixinho, deixando de prestar atenção à aula e perto deles Bakura fechava os punhos, furioso.

"_Eu avisei o Joey para se afastar do Kaiba e mesmo assim eles vão fazer o trabalho de pares juntos. Pois bem, vou ter de tomar medidas." pensou Bakura. "O Kaiba tem de ser meu e não do Joey!"_

Quando a campainha tocou, assinalando o final da aula, todos os alunos se levantaram para saírem da sala.

"Vens almoçar comigo?" perguntou Seto.

"Claro que sim." respondeu Joey, sorrindo.

Seto, desde sempre, decidira que o refeitório da escola não era um lugar digno para se almoçar, pelo que optava sempre por almoçar num pequeno mas muito fino restaurante que existia apenas a alguns metros da escola. E desde que o namoro de Seto e Joey se tinha tornado público, Seto começara a convidar Joey para almoçar com ele. Afinal, já não havia nada a esconder. E na maioria das vezes Joey aceitava. Outras vezes decidia almoçar com Yugi e os outros.

Joey despediu-se de Yugi, Téa, Tristan e Duke e afastou-se com Seto. Bakura ficou a observá-los a afastarem-se e cerrou os punhos.

"_Vou avisá-lo pela última vez. Se ele não se afastar do Kaiba, acabo com ele." pensou Bakura. "Se o Joey não o deixar, mata-o!"_

Enquanto Seto e Joey faziam o seu caminho para o restaurante, Joey sentiu o seu telemóvel vibrar e tirou-o do bolso. Durante as aulas costumava deixá-lo desligado, mas depois deixava-o normalmente só com vibração. Tivera de mudar de número de telemóvel, porque de alguma maneira os fãs obcecados por Seto tinham descoberto o seu número e tinham-lhe enviado mensagens ameaçadoras, para já não falar nos telefonemas insultuosos. Ao olhar para o visor do telemóvel, Joey verificou que tinha uma mensagem. Apressou-se a lê-la.

"**Já te avisei, Wheeler! Afasta-te do Kaiba antes que vás perder algo muito importante. E garanto-te que se não me obedeceres, na hora da tua punição não terei misericórdia."**

Joey ficou perplexo. Como é que tinham descoberto o seu número novo? E novamente, mais ameaças. Joey estava farto de ameaças. Queria paz. Será que as outras pessoas não conseguiam perceber isso?

"O que é que se passa?" perguntou Seto.

"Ah… não é nada."

"Recebeste uma mensagem e ficaste estranho." disse Seto. "De certeza que a mensagem tinha alguma coisa que te perturbou. O que foi?"

"Não foi nada de especial, Seto."

Seto parou de caminhar e encarou Joey, que parou também.

"Não insultes a minha inteligência, Joey Wheeler. Algo está a afectar-te e eu quero saber o que é. Não dizes que eu me devia preocupar mais com os outros? Pois bem, estou preocupado contigo. O que foi?"

Encolhendo os ombros, Joey mostrou a mensagem que tinha recebido e falou da bola de papel e da ameaça que ela tinha contido. Seto ouviu tudo com atenção e depois abanou a cabeça.

"Devias ter-me falado nessa bola de papel mais cedo." disse ele.

"Não achei que fosse importante. E também não te queria aborrecer com isso. Tens coisas mais importantes pensar."

"As únicas coisas importantes da minha vida são a Kaiba Corporation, o Mokuba e tu. Por isso, se há algo que se passa com um de vocês, então eu tenho de saber de tudo, por mais insignificante que seja." disse Seto, de forma fria.

"Fico feliz por te mostrares preocupado, mas tenta dizer isso de outra maneira. Soou muito frio."

Seto lançou um olhar gelado a Joey, que não foi afectado.

"Para a próxima há-de sair melhor." disse Seto, com simplicidade.

"Sim, acho que sim. Agora vamos ignorar as ameaças. Ninguém da escola me ia realmente fazer mal. Pelo menos contigo ao meu lado." disse Joey, agarrando o braço de Seto.

Seto preparou-se para protestar, mas hesitou. Porque é que se iria aborrecer com Joey por lhe estar a agarrar o braço? O contacto físico com Joey não lhe causava constrangimentos e afinal o namoro deles era conhecido para toda a gente. Mesmo que as outras pessoas olhassem e os criticassem por Joey estar a agarrar o braço de Seto, Seto decidiu que não queria saber. Afinal, Seto mostrara-se preocupado com Joey segundos antes e não ia estragar o momento a pedir a Joey para se afastar. Na verdade, Seto sentia-se bem com a proximidade do loiro.

Os dois fizeram o resto do caminho até ao restaurante, ignorando que Bakura os ia seguindo à distância e não estava nada feliz pela preocupação de Seto ou por Joey lhe ter agarrado o braço. Bakura pôs a mão no bolso e sentiu a navalha que lá estava. Joey iria arrepender-se de ter ignorado as ameaças.

"_Ignorou as minhas ameaças, mas vai arrepender-se! Tive de pedir ao Tristan o novo número de telemóvel do Joey e só mo deu depois de muita insistência e mesmo assim não valeu de nada. Agora, vou acabar com ele." pensou Bakura._

Chegados ao restaurante, Seto e Joey foram sentar-se numa das mesas que ficava ao fundo do restaurante, onde Seto gostava de se sentar, por ser mais longe da porta e ter mais privacidade. Rapidamente um empregado veio trazer-lhes a ementa.

"Ainda bem que temos uma hora e meia de almoço. Assim não preciso de pedir o prato do dia hoje. Vou comer outra coisa." disse Joey, olhando para o menu.

"Outra coisa ou outras coisas? Da última vez que aqui viemos juntos, tu escolheste dois pratos para prato principal, além de teres repetido as entradas e ainda comeste sobremesa." disse Seto.

"Ei, isso é uma queixa? Pensei que gostasses de me ver bem alimentado. Tenho de me alimentar bem, porque cada vez que estou contigo gasto muitas energias. Estás a perceber a que é que me estou a referir, não estás, Seto?" perguntou Joey, piscando o olho ao namorado.

Seto abanou a cabeça e sorriu ligeiramente. Sorriso esse que foi coberto pela ementa que estava à sua frente. Realmente, cada vez que Joey ia ter com ele à mansão, normalmente começavam por fazerem os trabalhos de casa, mas terminado isso, acabavam por se dedicar a outras actividades extracurriculares.

Joey e Seto escolheram o que queriam comer e depois Joey decidiu que deveriam conversar até a comida chegar. Começou a falar de coisas sem grande importância, mas a dada altura Seto sorriu-lhe. Joey conseguia sempre arranjar algo para conversar, mesmo que fosse algo insignificante. Joey viu Seto sorrir e sorriu-lhe de volta. Bakura, que também tinha entrado no restaurante e se tinha sentado numa mesa mais afastada, onde era difícil ser visto, ficou furioso.

"Seto, tenho de ir à casa de banho, mas já volto." disse Joey, levantando-se. "Mantém esse sorriso na cara. Fica-te bem."

Joey piscou o olho ao namorado e afastou-se, indo até à casa de banho. Bakura levantou-se da sua mesa e seguiu-o.

"_Vou acabar com isto agora! Ele não vai voltar a ver o sorriso do Kaiba! Ele devia estar a sorrir para mim e não para um imbecil como o Joey. Ele vai pagar por me ter roubado o Kaiba!" pensou Bakura._

Bakura entrou na casa de banho e viu que Joey não estava à vista. Reparou que apenas um dos cubículos estava fechado, pelo que Joey tinha de estar lá dentro. Bakura virou-se para a porta e trancou-a. Depois sorriu, tirando a navalha do bolso. Quando Joey saísse do cubículo, tudo iria terminar para ele.

"_E assim, eu vou poder ficar com o Kaiba para mim! Era comigo que ele devia ter ficado e não com o Joey."_

Um minuto depois, a porta do cubículo foi destrancada e Joey saiu de lá. Dirigiu-se ao lavatório e começou a lavar as mãos. Quando olhou para o espelho, viu que Bakura se estava a aproximar dele por detrás e virou-se rapidamente. Os seus olhos pousaram na navalha que Bakura trazia consigo.

"Bakura, o que estás aqui a fazer? E para que é essa navalha?" perguntou Joey, confuso.

"Tu resolveste ignorar os avisos que te fiz. Devias ter-te afastado do Kaiba enquanto podias. Agora é tarde." disse Bakura, aproximando-se mais. "Vais ter de pagar com a tua vida."

"Tu! Foste tu que me ameaçaste com o bilhete e com a mensagem!" exclamou Joey, recuando.

"Que espertinho que tu és. Claro que fui eu. Eu avisei-te para te afastares do Kaiba. Tu não fizeste isso e por isso vou acabar contigo."

"Mas o que é que tu queres? Como é que te pode dar prazer veres-me afastado do Seto?"

"Não o trates pelo primeiro nome!" gritou Bakura, irritado. "Não tens esse direito! Não mereces que esse nome te saia dos lábios. Eu é que devia estar a namorar com ele e não tu! Mal o vi pela primeira vez, apaixonei-me pelo Kaiba. Mas nunca tive coragem para me declarar. E quando ganhei coragem, surgiu a notícia de que vocês estavam juntos. Não é justo!"

"A vida não é justa, mas é de mim que o Seto gosta e não de ti." disse Joey, tentando recuar até à porta.

"Tu deves tê-lo enganado! Alguma coisa fizeste para ele se apaixonar por ti. Aliás, ele não está apaixonado. Está iludido. O verdadeiro amor que o Kaiba irá sentir, será quando estiver comigo e não com um reles cão vadio como tu." disse Bakura, elevando a navalha. "Agora chega de conversa. Vou matar-te e assim já não poderás iludir mais o Kaiba. E ele vai ver que é comigo que devia estar!"

"Afasta-te de mim, seu louco!" exclamou Joey.

"Eu não sou louco!"

"Se não és louco, és um obcecado!"

"Chega! Vais morrer, aqui e agora!"

Bakura lançou-se para a frente e tentou dar um golpe em Joey, mas Joey desviou-se da navalha. Bakura recuperou rapidamente do seu ataque falhado e voltou-se, desferindo outro golpe. Desta vez a navalha cortou uma parte do braço direito de Joey, que gritou de dor. De seguida Joey pontapeou Bakura, fazendo-o cair no chão. Joey correu para a porta e tentou abri-la, mas estava trancada. Joey destrancou a porta, mas antes de conseguir abri-la, Bakura levantou-se, correu para ele e enterrou-lhe a navalha nas costas. Joey soltou um grito que se ouviu por todo o restaurante.

"Este grito… Joey!" exclamou Seto, levantando-se rapidamente.

Os clientes do restaurante também se tinham levantando, confusos com o que se estava a passar. Seto teve de empurrar uma senhora gorda e um velhote para conseguir passar e chegar à casa de banho. Por essa altura, o restaurante estava num alvoroço.

Dentro da casa de banho, Joey caiu para o lado, ainda com a navalha cravada nas costas, enquanto a sua camisola branca se tornava vermelha por causa do sangue. Bakura soltou uma gargalhada e agarrou na navalha, puxando-a para fora das costas de Joey.

"Agora, para o golpe final…"

Bakura preparava-se para desferir um novo golpe em Joey, quando de repente a porta da casa de banho se abriu e Seto surgiu. Bakura ficou paralisado por uns segundos, enquanto Seto abria a boca de espanto ao ver Joey caído no chão e começando a ficar coberto de sangue.

"Joey!"

"Não te aproximes dele!" gritou Bakura. "Senão eu mato-o!"

"Porque é que estás a fazer isto?" perguntou Seto.

Por detrás de Seto, vários dos clientes do restaurante espreitavam agora para a casa de banho. Uma mulher jovem viu Joey coberto de sangue, soltou uma exclamação e desmaiou, tendo de ser segurada por outros clientes.

"Tu devias ser meu e não dele!" gritou Bakura. "Ele está a iludir-te, por isso eu vou matá-lo para podermos ficar juntos, Kaiba. Vamos ser muito felizes."

"Seu louco!" gritou Seto. "Afasta-te já do Joey!"

"Não. É o fim para ele e o começo para nós os dois!"

Bakura preparou-se para enterrar mais uma vez a navalha nas costas de Joey, mas Seto aproximou-se e agarrou-lhe o braço. Bakura lutou, mas Seto era mais forte. Torceu o braço de Bakura, que soltou um grito de dor. Depois Seto tirou-lhe a navalha da mão e empurrou-o para dentro de um dos cubículos da casa de banho. Bakura caiu e gemeu de dor. Seto atirou a navalha para um dos lavatórios e baixou-se sobre Joey, virando-o de barriga para cima.

"Joey! Joey, diz alguma coisa! Por favor Joey, fala comigo." pediu Seto.

"Seto… acho que vou… o Bakura vai conseguir o que quer…" murmurou Joey.

"Não, não vai. Aguenta-te Joey." disse Seto, virando-se de seguida para os outros clientes que estavam à porta da casa de banho, chocados com a situação. "Chamem uma ambulância. Já!"

Dois clientes acenaram afirmativamente e tiraram os seus telemóveis do bolso para chamarem a ambulância. No cubículo, Bakura levantou-se, furioso.

"_Não, o Joey não pode ganhar e ficar com o Kaiba! Ele é meu!" pensou Bakura._

Bakura saiu do cubículo e ao avistar a navalha num dos lavatórios começou a aproximar-se. Porém, logo de seguida alguns dos clientes, incluindo a senhora gorda e o velhote que Seto tinha empurrado anteriormente entraram de rompante na casa de banho e agarraram Bakura.

"Larguem-me! Larguem-me! Eu tenho de o matar!" gritou Bakura, tentando libertar-se.

Seto viu enquanto os clientes imobilizavam Bakura. Tirou de seguida o seu casaco, puxou um pouco Joey para cima e pressionou o casaco nas costas de Joey, tentando estancar o sangue, mas sem grande sucesso.

"Aguenta Joey. A ambulância deve estar quase a chegar." pediu Seto.

Joey agarrou-lhe a mão e tentou sorrir-lhe.

"Seto, se a ambulância não chegar a tempo, lamento que não vamos poder estarmos mais tempo juntos. Vais ter de arranjar outra pessoa para fazer o trabalho de pares contigo."

"Não digas isso. Tu vais ficar bem e o estúpido trabalho não importa. Lembras-te do que te disse? Que as únicas três coisas que são importantes na minha vida são a Kaiba Corporation, o Mokuba e tu? Não estou preparado para perder nenhuma delas, ouviste? Nem te atrevas a deixar-me aqui e partires para o paraíso."

"Seto…"

Seto silenciou-o com um beijo. Para Seto, agora não importava se estava na casa de banho de um restaurante, com um louco ali perto e com outros clientes do restaurante, bem como o restante pessoal que lá trabalhava. O que importava era Joey. E não o ia perder.

"Aguenta Joey, por favor. Mais um pouco e a ambulância vai chegar. Prometo que depois disto, tudo vai mudar. Vais ver um novo Seto Kaiba. Mas aguenta, por favor."

Poucos minutos depois, a ambulância chegou e alguns paramédicos entraram na casa de banho apressadamente. Com precisão e perícia usaram várias ligaduras para cobrir as costas de Joey e depois puseram-no numa maca, levando-o de seguida para a ambulância. Seto saltou lá para dentro também, sem perguntar se podia ou não ir lá. Não ia deixar Joey sozinho.

Enquanto a ambulância arrancava para o hospital, a policia chegou e levou Bakura consigo.

"Não! Eu estava tão perto! Íamos ser felizes se o Joey não se tivesse metido!" gritou Bakura, sendo levado pela policia.

A ambulância ia a toda a velocidade pela cidade, enquanto dentro dela os paramédicos se juntavam à volta de Joey.

"Como é que ele está?" perguntou Seto, preocupado.

"Ele perdeu muito sangue." respondeu um dos paramédicos. "Temos de chegar ao hospital para ele levar uma transfusão. Vamos ter de identificar o seu tipo de sangue e…"

"O tipo de sangue dele é B." respondeu Seto. "E quanto tempo demoramos a chegar ao hospital?"

"Apenas uns minutos."

"Ele vai ficar bem depois da transfusão?"

"Teremos de verificar melhor as feridas, mas aparentemente não haverá danos muito graves." respondeu o paramédico. "Tenha calma agora. O seu amigo perdeu muito sangue, mas não se preocupe que temos tempo suficiente para chegar ao hospital e realizar a transfusão."

Seto esperava que sim. Não queria perder Joey. Seto olhou para o namorado, que agora tinha os olhos fechados. Seto não sabia se Joey estava acordado ou não. Talvez tivesse perdido os sentidos? E se não voltasse a recuperar? Seto abanou a cabeça. Não, iria ficar tudo bem.

Três minutos depois, a ambulância chegou ao hospital e Joey foi levado imediatamente na maca. Seto foi impedido de o seguir para a sala para onde o levaram, pelo que teve de aguardar na sala de espera.

**Obsessão**

Passaram-se dois dias desde que Joey tinha sido atacado por Bakura e tinha ido parar ao hospital. Seto entrou no quarto em que Joey estava internado e mal o viu, Joey sorriu. Seto aproximou-se rapidamente a agarrou-lhe numa das mãos.

"Como é que te sentes hoje?" perguntou ele.

"Sinto-me bem, na medida do possível." respondeu Joey. "Mas já estou farto daqui estar. Quando é que me deixam ir para casa?"

"Talvez amanhã." respondeu Seto. "Os médicos vão fazer os exames finais e se acharem que está tudo bem, podes ir para casa. Mas vais ter de ter cuidado nos próximos tempos. E vir todas as semanas trocar os pensos que tens nas costas."

"Eu sei. Estúpido Bakura! Por causa dele agora estou aqui deitado e ainda vou ter mais aborrecimentos no futuro." disse Joey, aborrecido. "Acho que já não estou em condições de fazer o trabalho de pares."

"Estás sim, Joey. Não estás é em condições de fazeres o que normalmente fazíamos quando terminávamos o trabalho ou quando nos aborrecíamos um com o outro e depois decidíamos fazer as pazes." disse Seto.

Joey encolheu os ombros e suspirou.

"O Yugi e os outros disseram que me vinham cá ver hoje novamente." disse Joey. "Ficaram super assustados com o que me aconteceu."

"É normal. Também eu fiquei. Felizmente que agora está tudo bem e com tempo, a tua ferida nas costas vai sarar e a ferida no braço não foi muito profunda." disse Seto. "Mas não temos de nos preocupar mais com o Bakura, porque foi internado numa clínica psiquiátrica e há-de lá ficar por muito tempo."

"Ainda bem. Agora quero paz. Não preciso que nenhum maluco me venha tentar matar."

"Havemos de ter paz, Joey." disse Seto. "Não te há-de acontecer mais nada de mal."

Joey sorriu a Seto e os dois deram um beijo profundo. Quando se afastaram, Seto decidiu dar uma novidade a Joey.

"Quando saíres daqui, não vai ser para tua casa que irás, mas sim para a minha mansão. Vais recuperar para lá." disse Seto.

"Para a tua mansão? Tens a certeza? Os jornais vão inventar tanta coisa…"

"Não me interessa. Não quero saber dos jornais, das revistas, da televisão, do que as pessoas dizem. Não me interessa a opinião de ninguém. Agora só me interessas tu. Queres vir recuperar para a mansão ou não?"

"Claro que quero." respondeu Joey, sorrindo. "Claro que sim. Vamos ficar mais próximos. Mas vai ser muito difícil estarmos tão juntos e não… enfim, tu sabes."

"Não te preocupes que quando estiveres recuperado, havemos de compensar o tempo perdido."

Seto baixou-se para dar mais um beijo ao namorado. Quando Joey teve alta no dois dias depois e foi recuperar para a mansão dos irmãos Kaiba, a imprensa não perdeu tempo a publicar todo o tipo de teorias e noticias, a maioria falsas. Mas nem Joey, nem Seto foram afectados por nada. Afinal, estavam juntos e era só isso que importava.


End file.
